


The Start of Something New

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-14
Updated: 2008-05-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	The Start of Something New

"He asked me out!" Her eyes sparkled. Weeks of flirting, 'helping' with homework, and staring longingly across campus had finally paid off.  
   
"No way, you finally hooked Shyboy?" her friend laughed, knowing how happy this was going to make both of them. Now they could move from the _you think he likes me_ phase to the _he's sooo romantic_ phase. A best friend's favorite part.  
   
She nodded happily, barely able to contain her excitement. "Can you believe it? He's so _sweet_ , and ..." She trailed off. "What?"  
   
"And, uh, hello - _HOT_?" her friend teased. "Seriously Jess, he's to _die_ for."

 

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/tahirire/pic/00032873/)


End file.
